Phan: The Theory
by onedayill
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off of what some people think actually happened. Was it true love? Or did he just fall for Phil's internet persona?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting AmazingPhil

_**A/N: Okay... So this fanfic is gonna be based off of a theory that I, and a few other people believe could've happened... Btw, I don't know their usernames for skype.. I just guessed :P**_

_**2009**_

**Dan's POV**

Every time Phil would post or tweet something, I'd try my hardest to be the first person to reply. He seems like such a wonderful guy! I just wanna squeeze him and hold him... and maybe give him a little peck on the lips... Oh, whatever.

I was scrolling through twitter when I received a notification. The past few days I've been tweeting Phil, and he actually replies to me! He even followed me on twitter! I seriously couldn't think my life would get any better than this.  
I checked the tweet

**AmazingPhil: danisnotonfire hey! we seem to have a lot in common. why don't you message me your Skype name and we can chat on there! ^_^**

Holy fucking Hell. Did he really send me that?! Holy tits, I think I'm gonna explode.

**danisnotonfire: AmazingPhil omg, seriously? sure! :D**

I messaged him my skype name and immediately opened Skype.  
A few minutes later, I got a notification. It was Phil asking to add me as a contact. Should I answer right away? Or would I seem desperate. Well why does it fucking matter? He already knows I'm probably on the computer, since I just tweeted him. Okay, I have to accept it! He's gonna think I'm ignoring him or something..

After I clicked accept he sent me a message

**AmazingPhil: hey!**  
**danisnotonfire: hey! :D**  
**AmazingPhil: do you wanna video chat?**

Holy fucking tits. He's actually asking to video chat with me? Excuse me for a second, I'm going to go fall in a hole filled with lava and llamas. I can't believe this is actually happenning... TO ME!

**danisnotonfire: of course! i think my life just got 300000000% better!**  
**AmazingPhil: ahhhhh, don't worry. i'm just a regular person, like you :)**  
**danisnotonfire: but you're fucking AMAZINGPHIL! i can't believe i'm actually gonna get to video chat with you!**  
**AmazingPhil: hahaa it's fine. i'm gonna call now, okay?**  
**danisnotonfire: okay :D**

I was sitting on my bed with my laptop. I still can't fucking believe I'm gonna video chat with Phil!After a few seconds, skype started ringing. I let out a quiet squeal.

I answered the call and turned on my webcam.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call out on the other end.

I couldn't speak. I tried speaking, but every time I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Oh my God, Dan. He's just another guy, like you. Calm your tits and speak.

"H-hello?" I managed to speak, barely.

Then I saw his video pop up on my computer. Holy Hell. His room was bright green and blue, compared to my room. He waved at the camera. I couldn't help but fangirl a little

"Hi!" I waved to the camera, a little more jumpy than I should've.

"Hey... Dan." He smiled. He fucking smiled. I can't. Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope.

I must've stared into nothingness for a while, because my thoughts were cut off by Phil.

"Dan.. You alive?" I looked back onto the screen and brushed my hand through my hair.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I was just... Thinking.." I looked around, trying to avoid eye contact. Nice going, Dan. I mean you're video chatting! It's not an actual person to person chat.  
I awkwardly chuckled.

He smiled again "Oh, really? About what?" fuck, fuck, fuck. "Uhhh... Just... Um... You know.. The Um.. About the.. Heh..." I couldn't speak at all. What the fuck, Dan. He's just a guy... Okay, I admit. I may or may not have a tiny. Like SUPER tiny, a dash, or just a pinch, teeny weeny little crush on him... Yeah.. I don't fucking care. I didn't tell anyone about being bi. It's none of their business.

"Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled a little, then held up his hands to make claws and then smiled lightly and said "rawr" and then he stuck out his tongue. Damn him. Damn him so fucking much.

We skyped for a few hours until I realized that it was 3am. I didn't want to finish the chat, but I couldn't stop yawning and I felt my eyes drooping. Maybe I could fall asleep during our call? That would be adorable.. But it could be rude at the same time. Oh, fuck, Dan. Why did you have to be tired?!

"Hey, Dan. This was fun." He smiled "I don't wanna hang up, but you look tired" He chuckled a little "Maybe we can chat again, tomorrow?" He gave a little sideways smile.

I looked up at him, on the laptop, and then smiled "Sure"

I think this is the start of something awesome.

**_A/N: Watchu think? Should I continue it? :D  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Phil is Not on Fire

_**A/N: So you guys said I should continue... SO IM NOT GONNA! Lol, jk. :P... ENJOY :D**_

**Dan's POV**

We've been chatting every night, over skype, for about 1 and a half months now. He just makes my life. I seriously could die, and I feel like almost all of my life goals have been completed.. Except for owning a llama of course.

He decided since we've been chatting so much, we could meet up at his house and possibly make a video. HOLY FUCKING GOD, I'M GOING TO BE IN A VIDEO WITH PHIL! The feels! I can't even! Bloody Hell, I need a life.

I just got onto the train to go to fucking, AmazingPhil's house! I still can't believe he's letting a random stranger from the internet into his house...

Since he lives like 10 billion hours away from my house. I'll be staying at his place for a few days. Holy God.

_**A few hours later**_

I walked out of the train, looking for Phil. He told me he'd meet up with me, somewhere around here...  
I walked to a wall and put my luggage down, and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. I rested my face in my palms. I bet he didn't even come. He probably thought I was a creepy and decided not to come. Ugh, how could I be so stupid?! That's what a 'normal' person would do! I'm such a- "Hey!" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up. Holy fucking tits. "Uh. H-hey" I stuttered as I was standing up. He stuck out his hand "Hey, Dan! Nice to finally meet you in person!" He smiled. He fucking smiled. His damn smile.  
I slowly grabbed his hand and shook it. HIS HANDS ARE SO FUCKING SOFT. I JUST WANT TO CUT THEM OFF AND- "Dan?" He interrupted my thoughts again. Stahp Phil. "Y-yeah?" I tried to avoid eye contact. What if he can read what I'm thinking just from my eyes?! Oh God! "Hello? Earth to Dan." He waved his other hand in front of my face. I just realized it. We're still holding hands from when we shook hands. I immediately let go of his hand and picked up my luggage "Uh, y-yeah. s-sorry."  
He took the luggage from me and chuckled "Here, I have it... and I don't remember you having a stutter" Oh yeah, I'm stuttering. Nice one, Dan. What's another way to say 'I HAVE THE BIGGEST FREAKING CRUSH ON YOU. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU'RE A GUY!' My mind needs to shut up.

"I d-don't know. I'm j-just like... I-" he cut me off again "It's okay, Dan. I was extremely nervous coming here. It'll be fun. I promise" He smiled again. His fucking smile.

The ride home was pretty quiet. The silence wasn't really awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was like... in between.

Once we finally reached his house, he grabbed the luggage out of the trunk and walked to his front door. "Ready?" He looked at me, I smiled "Phil, I've been born ready." He chuckled and his arm slightly brushed against mine before opening the door. Fuck, Phil. Damn his straightness.

I bet he's as straight as his hair... Unlike me.

We walked into his house, and my fucking God. It was pretty creepy. "Okay, I'll just put your stuff in my room and I can give you a quick little house tour. Sound good?" I almost didn't hear that, it felt like his house was speaking to me. It was strange. "U-um, yeah."  
He jumped up a little "Okay! Be right back!" and then he ran up the stairs. God, he seemed excited. Well, yeah, I understand... Kinda. But I'm screaming. He just can't hear it. Because it's in my mind. Where crazy things happen. Like him dating me. Shut up, Dan.

I looked around his place for about a few minutes, and then I heard him rushing down the stairs. "Hey!" I slightly waved. He smiled "Hey" After a few breaths he looked back up at me "Ready?" I couldn't help but laugh at him a little. He just seemed so Goddamn adorable "Sure, Phil." I smiled. Hey, at least I don't have my stutter anymore! That's a start.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the rooms, showing around his house. I would've been paying more attention to the house tour, but he was holding my hand the entire time. He was holding my fucking hand the entire time. Bloody Hell, his hand is soft. His hand seems lovely, it would be a shame if something happe- shut up, Dan. See? This is why people shouldn't hold my hand while they're giving me a house tour.

Once we finally reached his room, we jumped onto his bed. "That was fun" I said as I was staring into the ceiling. "Probably the best day I've ever had" I heard Phil mumble. "What?" I asked, just making sure I heard correctly. "Oh, nothing. Just, you know. Fun." I chuckled and rolled over, facing him "Okay, Phil"  
I stared at his hair for a little until he sat up and asked "Do you want do to the video?" Holy fuck. Yeah! A fucking video with AmazingPhil- I should stop calling him that. He's just like me, just well-known, and probably the best fucking guy I ever met. "Yeah, sure" I smiled, probably the biggest smile my face could handle without exploding or something...

"Okay! Lemme get my camera set up really quickly" He jumped off the bed and ran to the table and set up his camera. "Ready?" he turned around. "Sure, Phil"

Once we started filming, it was pretty much just me asking questions that his fans asked and he answered them. But with him there, it made it so much better.

I read one of the questions aloud "If you had to lose your leg or your nose, what would you lose?" he laughed for a second "I'd lose my leg. imagine my face without a nose." He went closer to the camera and held down his nose. Then he made such a weird sound. Like a constipated hippo or something. I couldn't help but laugh "Yes, Phil. I think people without noses totally make that sound." he looked at me, then started laughing "Whatever."

"Voldemort has no nose, and-"

"I'd look like Voldemort"

"Voldemort's pretty fit to be honest" I quickly looked at Phil. Of course I didn't think Voldemort was fit.. I thought Phil was. But.. He'll think it's Voldemort, and he'll always think that...

"I already look like Voldemort" he leaned closer to the camera.

"I would bang Voldemort." Right after that, I completely regretted saying that. What if he thinks I would bang Phil?! Considering he said he looks like Voldemort.. and I said he was fit! I JUST SAID PHIL WAS FIT AND THAT I WOULD BANG HIM! Dear fucking lord of the tits, I hope he didn't realize that...

**Phil's POV**

I didn't realize how much I liked this guy until I actually met him. He was pretty tall, probably a few inches taller than me. He had the most beautiful eyes, matching his hair color. His hair seemed so soft. I just wanted to snuggle it all day. But of course, that's probably kinda creepy.

We were almost done filming. We pretty much just had our goodbyes left, and that was it. I kinda didn't want it to end. I know I still have him for another day, two maybe. But... I don't know.. Maybe I'll just risk it. What's the worst that can happen? I mean, I'm never gonna see him again.. Probably. Maybe. Depending what happens.

"This was the most fun I've ever had-" I smirked into the camera and then jumped onto Dan, pushing him down. He was laying on the ground and I was on top of him. He was looking at the opposite direction from me, but slowly turned his head.  
I stared into his eyes for a few seconds. At least he hasn't tried to pull away. That's a good sign... I think.  
Then, out of nowhere. I have no idea what possessed me to do it... I leaned down, closed my eyes, and soon after, I felt his lips against my own. They were soft. Like, really soft. Probably softer than his hair.  
He immediately started kissing me back. Did he really want this as much as I do? I bet he probably didn't expect that. Yeah, I didn't expect myself to do that either.  
I felt his hands hold onto my cheeks, and then slowly made its way to my hair. God, I didn't want this to end. This felt so... Perfect.

After what seemed like hours, Dan pulled away. I let out a small whine, and then he chuckled "Phil, you're so adorable" I could feel my stomach getting all tingly and fuzzy. I like that feeling, a lot. Shortly after that, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek multiple times, slowly making his way until he reached my neck. Then he started sucking and softly biting onto my skin, creating purple marks. "Mmm, Dan" He stopped and smirked "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this. To kiss you" I quickly pecked his lips "I wish I met you sooner."

_**A/N: Ahhhh.. is this okay? I feel like I kinda rushed it :\ Mehh, whatever :p**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hickeys?

_**A/N: Worst-writers-block-ever. I bet I'm gonna be completely off.**_

**Phil's POV**

"Hi, I was gonna start this video with an amazing impression of a firework, but I completely destroyed my voice by doing eagle impressions." I opened my mouth wide and made an eagle sound.  
I couldn't help but think about Dan the entire time I was doing the video. I've just met him and all I can think about, is him.  
I finished the video, edited it, and uploaded it.

I left my computer while it was uploading and went to the kitchen to get some food. I guess I was so into making my video, I forgot to eat food.. Oops.  
I decided to make cereal. Don't judge me. I'm a grown man. I can eat whatever I'd like to eat.  
I went to the dining room, and ate there, alone. It's fine, it gives me time to think. But of course, all I was thinking about, was Dan. I can't help it. He's changed so much of my life in just Two days. I didn't think he'd make that much of and impact. But he did, and I'm happy that he did.  
After I finished my bowl of cereal, I went back to my room and checked to see how much longer it would take until it's uploaded. 7 minutes. Well... That's what you get for uploading in HD. It's not that long. Imagine people who upload 15, or 30 minute videos. It must take as long as Hell.  
I wonder how Dan's doing. Maybe I should call him.. What if he thinks I'm being too attached to him? I'm not! I just really miss his voice, and I want to know how he's doing.. We haven't really talked since he went back home, but that was only a day ago. He was probably getting home, and sleeping.  
I looked over at the computer, looks like the video's uploaded.  
I copied the link to the video and posted it on twitter.

A few minutes later I checked the comments. I couldn't help but laugh.

**ninjawolves: I'm sorry, I'm invasive, but.. do you have a hickey? o.o**

I was about to reply, but then I saw that Dan replied to it.

**danisnotonfire: LOL**

That's great, Dan. I don't think anyone's gonna guess it was you. I'll just reply to the comment anyway. I'll act as if I haven't seen Dan's comment.

**AmazingPhil: ummmm**

Sounds fine.. Right? If anyone asks, I'll just tell them I burnt it with the flat iron. Believable.. Oh, but burns turn red... Maybe they'll believe me if I tell them that it was just weird lighting? Good enough.

**squarepedo: Does anyone notice that this was posted a few days after 'Phil is not on fire?' Phil! What are you hiding? ;)**

Okay, I'll just reply to that person and tell them that it was bad lighting.  
I started writing the comment, but I got interrupted by my phone. It was a text from Dan. That comment can wait.  
I open my phone and read his message.

**From: Dan**

**Did you see the comments? LOL i didn't know you were gonna make a video so soon! if so, i wouldn't have made them last so long.. ;)**

I laughed at his text, a little. He makes me smile, a lot.

**To: Dan**

**I read the comments! some of them made me laugh :p i didn't even realize i still had the hickeys.. i miss your voice! :(**

I put my phone down and stared at the computer. This is just going to last for a few days, then everyone will forget about this and we can live our lives like no one noticed. Oh my God, Phil. I'm being way too over-dramatic. I need to calm down. My phone buzzed. I ran over to it and checked it.

**From: Dan**

**Awww, i miss you too! maybe we can skype? **

I said I missed his voice, he said he missed me. He misses me?! My insides started feeling warm and fuzzy.

**To: Dan**

**Sure! :D can't wait to see you! 3**

I grabbed my computer and immediately logged onto Skype. I stared at my screen, not blinking, until Dan finally came online.

**AmazingPhil: dan!**  
**danisnotonfire: hey :)**

I called him right away. Then it hit me. What are we exactly... Are we dating? Are we just really close friends... Where do we stand?

"Hey!" I waved at the camera. Waiting for Dan's video to load.

"Hey!" He waved back, once his video loaded. "I missed you."

I could myself blushing "I missed you too." I guess I should ask him... I hope this doesn't annoy him... "So.. Dan.. Where do we.. exactly stand? L-like I don't mean to sound rude or anything. I just don't know.." He chuckled and leaned closer to the webcam.

"Phil? Would you like to be my boyfriend?" I sat there. Frozen. He just asked me to be my boyfriend? My entire insides were rushing with every emotion at the same time. I didn't know how I felt. Excited, nervous, happy, envious- of every person he's dated before me-, but mostly happy. No way could I have been angry or sad.

"Phil?" He interrupted my thoughts "So... Would you?" He asked again. I couldn't help but smile "Of course" He chuckled "I'm so happy to have you."

"I'm happy I have you too"

We talked for a few hours, until I realized what time it was. "Dan? I have to go" I tried putting on the saddest face I could. But I messed up and started laughing instead. "Awww, already? Come on it's only-" He looked over to check his clock "Oh, it's um... already 4..."

"I'll miss you!" I waved towards the camera. Dan made a heart shape with his hand "Because every teenage girl does this. I have to" We both laughed a little, and then hung up. I send him a quick message saying bye.. again. And then logged off. This guy makes me happy. I like this feeling.

_**A/N: Ahhhhh, please don't hate me _ I'm sooo stuck, I can't think of anything at all.. Sorry it's so short D: I promise to make the next chapter much longer and more interesting :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: I give up on chapter names

_**A/N: Every time I tried writing this, I fell asleep... Mehhhh. I'm trying to make the story more present than have it around the year 2009, considering they deleted so much since then, it's really hard _**_

**Phil's POV**

We've been together for about a year now. We still visit each other, and when we kiss, it feels like it's the first kiss.. Which is great, I love it. But I guess... Things.. Kinda cooled down. They just don't seem as exciting as it used to be. I think Dan also noticed it. It's probably the worst timing though. Considering it's almost christmas.. I originally thought of skyping with Dan and explaining everything.. But it's not right. We've been dating for over a year, and he deserves it to be in person.  
We were planning to have Dan come over and visit my flat (Did I mention I got my own flat?)

I was pacing around the flat, trying to think about what to say. I hate break-ups. But I know Dan will understand.. I hope he does. I hope we can still be friends after this.  
After a few more minutes of pacing, there was a knock on my door. I guess this is now or never.

I opened the door, and there he was, looking as handsome as ever. He smiled, and then gave me a quick peck on the lips. This was gonna be harder than I thought. I smiled back "Hey, Dan." He made his way to my couch, I followed quickly after him. We both sat on the couch. We weren't really close to each other, we were actually pretty distant. "So, what did you wanna do?" He asked, looking around the flat. I looked down, I couldn't handle looking at him. "I... We need to talk..." He grabbed my hand, and I looked up at him "Phil..." Oh, God. I could feel the tears slowly filling up my eyes. I didn't expect it to be this dramatic.. "You're a really great guy. There's nothing wrong with you... I just feel.. I feel like we lost that spark. That spark that we had when we first met. That spontaneous kiss.. It was amazing- I mean your kisses aren't any different now... I just feel like we lost our spark.." He looked down. I could hear him softly sniff. He looked back at me, teary-eyed "I understand. I wanted to talk to you about this too. I just never had the guts to do it. It's... When I first met you, personally met you, you were everything I imagined. You were exactly like your internet personality. At the time I didn't notice.. But as I got to know you better, I noticed how different you are from your internet personality... And I guess... I kind of lost my feelings for you... I think you're still great! But I feel that we would be better if we were just friends.. So... I guess we're breaking up?" His voice cracked at the end. "I think so..." I looked down, slowly letting go of his hand. I got up from the couch and turned around "How about we watch a movie... as friends?" Dan smiled and got up "Sure."

Months and eventually two years have passed since we've broken up. We're still great friends, in fact, we've actually moved together! We've still flirted in our videos, on accident, second nature. The shippers still post things about it, and I understand that they believe we're made for each other and all that crap. But it's been making things really awkward around us lately. I feel bad that we can't tell them what happened, so they'd shut up about it. In a few weeks we'll have our own radio show! How exciting is that? I think, since we broke up, we've actually been closer! Sure, sometimes I miss kissing and cuddling and stuff, but it's something I have to live through. It's not that strange living with someone who used to date. Well, sometimes it can be. No matter how long ago since we've broken up, we sometimes accidentally let things slip out. Sometimes I hold his hand without realizing it, sure I let go the second I realize it... Sometimes Dan stares at me for a longer time than friends should usually look at each other. I try not to think anything of it. We broke up because we don't feel anything. Feelings don't change just like that... I miss him though. I still liked him, even though he's changed since we first met. I guess he didn't like my personality, compared to my internet personality. I don't mean to change it. I guess I automatically change myself when I'm in front of a camera.. I wonder what it was that he liked from my internet personality that I don't have now?

_**A/N: Okay, I lied. Next chapter will be longer :P I felt that I needed a filler chapter before making a long chapter. I feel like I skipped the entire story.. I decided I'm going to write what happened at first, and what happened not too long ago (I have an idea:P) I probably don't make sense right now.. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Ahhhhh, sorry. My poor internet router broke and I didn't have wifi _ _**

_Jan 29 2013_

**Dan's POV**

We were sitting on the couch. Phil was on his laptop, scrolling through tumblr, and I was procrastinating on my video. I should really work on it, shouldn't I? Then this thought came into my mind... When me and Phil used to date. Why did we breakup? Oh, yeah..

So here's a little secret.. Phil's bi, but I'm.. I'm gay. But I guess I'm doing a good job hiding it. I'm not a gay guy though. Sorry, it's confusing. I mean, I'm pretty much a straight guy... who likes guys instead. I try avoid talking like a gay guy, being sassy.  
My past girlfriends? I didn't really have a girlfriend, and people were starting to wonder, so I got one of my close friends-since they know I'm gay- and asked her if she could be my girlfriend. At first, she was confused, but then I explained everything to her. We were just gonna 'pretend' we're dating. People were starting to worry and I don't want people to know I'm gay.. And she said she could.  
Two years later, she asked me if we could break up. Apparently there was this guy she liked, but since we were dating (Well.. not exactly) she couldn't go out with him... I thought how I was being insensitive if we keep dating. People think I'm straight since I've had a girlfriend for two years. I think we can breakup now. So, I told her we can break up-

"Dan?" Phil interrupted my thoughts. Then I realized. I was looking straight at him, the entire time I was thinking about everything. "Umm, was I staring at you the entire time?" He nodded. "Sorry!" I laughed "I was thinking, and I didn't realize I was staring at you the whole time." I laughed again, things were still uncomfortable. "Oh, okay" He sunk back into the sofa. "What were you thinking about?" Lie. Lie. Lie. Tell him food. My video. The radio show. Not about us dating. "Um... Phil? Do you remember when we were.. Dating?" Wow, perfect. I need better self control. "Yeah, why?" He closed the laptop and put it beside him. "I was just thinking about it.." He looked at me and then slightly tilted his head. Like a little puppy. Awwwh, adorable. Wait... What the fuck?! "I-I was just thinking about how we used to.. And what happened?" He chuckled a little "Well you told me that you didn't like my personality as much as my internet personality, so we decided that it's better if we didn't date." He grabbed his laptop and opened it. I didn't realize how much I hurt him. I didn't realize I hurt him. I thought it was mutual understanding... "Oh, sorry" I mumbled.  
I got up, and went to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge and then poked my head out "So... Tomorrow's your birthday." I tried to get off the subject. "Yeah. I'm getting old." he mumbled. I closed the fridge and walked over to him. "Phil..." He looked up, then looked back at his computer "What, it's true." In that video where he said that he never gets into fights. We may not get into fights, but we still have arguments from time to time. I sat beside him "Phil, you're not getting old. You're still really young!" He just sighed and stared at his computer. I didn't realize how close I was to him until that moment. I moved back a little "Phil..." He shut his laptop and put it beside him "Dan, I don't want to talk right now." He got up and started walking to his room. "Phil!" He kept on walking, ignoring me. I got up and chased after him. I grabbed his arm, turning him around "What do you want Dan?" "Phil.. What's the matter? It isn't about your Birthday... Is it?" He just shook his head. I tightened my grip and pulled him into a tight hug. This is the closest we've been since our breakup. It felt nice.  
I pulled away, and looked into his eyes.. His beautiful, soft, blue eyes. I blinked and looked away for a second. "How about we go out for dinner? Get our mind off of things and enjoy life?" He looked unsure "What about your live show?" Oh, I forgot all about that, "Phil, forget about everything else. You come first, and I'm taking you out for dinner tonight. Okay?" He looked down "Okay..."  
We awkwardly let go of each other from the hug. Phil went into his room, probably to get ready. I decided to go to my room and look for something to wear. Would this technically be called a date? Since we're going out for dinner, by ourselves, stop.

I waited for Phil in the living room. I wonder what's taking him so long. I checked my phone to see if there were any new texts.

Nope

I'm so popular.

Phil finally came out, and Bloody Hell. He was wearing his skinny jeans and a long-sleeved plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows. I was wearing my skinny jeans with my pullover with the weird zippers. I kinda looked like a k-pop star. I stood up "Wow, Phil. You look.." I looked at him again, damn. "Um, thanks." We grabbed our coats and left the flat.

We were strolling through the city, occasionally bumping into each other. I didn't mind. "So... Where are we gonna eat?" I stopped and looked around "You choose, it's your Birthday" I gave him a small smile. "That's not until tomorrow." He looked away. "Happy early Birthday?" He chuckled a little. "So where do you wanna go?"

After a few minutes Phil finally made a decision, and we walked to the restaurant.  
Once we were sat down at our table, we ordered our food.  
Once our food finally came, the waitress told us that all drinks were half off, it was a new years special. I decided to order some wine, and Phil just asked for a refill for water. "You don't want anything to drink?" I asked as he waitress left "I ordered water. That's a drink" I couldn't help but laugh "Phil." He smiled at me "I know what you meant. I don't feel like drinking tonight." "It's just wine" I whined. Get it? wine, whine. No. Okay.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Fine."

The waitress came back with our drinks.

After my fourth or fifth cup of wine, I couldn't help but feel a little tipsy. I also felt a little too over-confident.

"So, Phil, do you ever think about... Before?"

He glanced at me with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I took another sip from my wine, "I dunno" I slurred "Well, actually I do" I laughed awkwardly. Maybe I should stop drinking. Meh, I like it, it tastes wonderful, like a blissful chocolate fountain pouring from the sky, It's wonderful, creamy, brown, soft.. What.

"Dan, are you okay?" Phil looked at me.

"Fine?! I'm wonderful!"  
"Um.. Okay. I think you've had enough to drink." He grabbed the glass and put it next to his plate.

"You know I can still reach it." I said as I was reaching for the glass.  
He grabbed the glass and held it so it was out of my reach. I crossed my arms and pouted "Phil!" He started laughing, and Goddamn his laughs are so fucking adorable. "Phil! Stop being so adorable." I wasn't even paying attention to what I've said until I saw Phil's face drop. Shit. "Phil, I didn't mean it like that. I-I meant. Fuck. I don't know what I meant." He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. "Okay, fine. I think you're adorable. I think you're fucking adorable. I don't know why, but the past few days I've been thinking about our past. I miss that. I miss it so fucking much."

A few minutes went by and none of us said anything. "Phil? Please say something." I looked down at the table and fiddled with my hands.

"I don't understand. I thought you said you didn't like me."

"Phil, I. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." I thought for second. "How about this. Why don't we just kiss and see if we feel anything. If we do, then we'll talk about it then. If not, then, okay.

"Dan, I don't think that's a good idea. You're getting drunk, and you'll probably regret it afterwards." Too late. I already leaned forward and our lips combined. It felt like home. I knew for sure I wasn't going to regret this.  
Our kiss was just about to get deeper when Phil pulled away.

"What did you feel?"

_**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very well written. I've been so busy and I haven't had time to proofread it D: brb while i go cry in a corner. **_


End file.
